Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3p-4(-p+5)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -3p {-4(}\gray{-p+5}{)} $ $ -3p + {4p-20} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {-3p + 4p} - 20$ $ {p} - 20$ The simplified expression is $p-20$